


And It's One Two Three

by thatfilmgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, no I don't have a problem, why do you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfilmgirl/pseuds/thatfilmgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones had always been a fan of feisty women. The kind of woman that wasn’t afraid to brandish swords or make thing more interesting. So present company was quite welcome even if he had been sort of taken prisoner. He’d been quite prepared to enjoy himself until he realized that none of them had been all that interested in his banter.</p><p>It was rather off-putting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It's One Two Three

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to copyright owners or public domain or whomever it is now.

Killian Jones had always been a fan of feisty women. The kind of woman that wasn’t afraid to brandish swords or make thing more interesting. So present company was quite welcome even if he had been sort of taken prisoner. He’d been quite prepared to enjoy himself until he realized that none of them had been all that interested in his banter.

It was rather off-putting.

So instead he focused his attention on the fourth member of the little band. Princess Aurora. She couldn’t be any more different from her companions. Even in the trousers she’d reluctantly taken from Snow White, she still sat like a lady with her dainty ankles crossed and hands folded in her lap. The others moved like warriors – even Emma who was still getting used to the feel of a sword. Aurora glided like a dolphin through the waves. She was meant to dance and spin, not cut and slash like she was doing now.

Or at least trying.

Mulan, acerbic to start, was reaching her wits’ end. Snow and Emma had gone to the market so it was only the three of them and as tough as Aurora tried to look, he could see she was close to tears. If there was a short list of things he didn’t like about women, it was the tears.

“Why don’t you let me try,” he called over as Aurora dropped her borrowed sword to the ground in disgust and frustration.

Mulan didn’t look amused. “We’re fine. She’s getting the hang of it.”

For what were supposed to be encouraging words they sounded anything but and while Aurora looked at anywhere but them, Hook rose to his feet. “I think I may have a better solution.”

The warrior’s eyes narrowed. “Because you are a man?” she sneered. He could see the princess’ interest peaking at the progression of the conversation.

Killian replied with a gracious and genial smile. “Of course not. To use Emma’s words and, if you would forgive my bluntness? Her majesty is a girly girl. You are not. Given that you two barely seem to stand one another, as well as that torch you carried for dear Prince Phillip, you probably shouldn’t be waving around sharp objects around each other.”

Mulan’s lips pressed together and her face went blotchy. For a moment, he thought she might try run him through. Mulan didn’t but she did look over at Aurora. The princess was looking torn between annoyance and tears and she nodded shortly at Mulan who moved to sit near the tent. “Do you know how to dance majesty?” he asked Aurora politely, holding out a hand to her.

He could see her working to bite back a frustrated retort. Manners however had been drilled into her as good as language which Hook was counting on. “It’s been quite some time, but yes. Why?” She looked at his hand and she wanted to take it. He could that much and so he was sure to give her a smile and waggled his fingers.

“You have excellent form for one,” he said. “That’s what swordplay is. A dance.”

Aurora didn’t look like she believed him but finally she put her hand in his with a vaguely haughty look. Her hand was slim and soft except for the scarring he felt on one of her fingertips.

As Killian tugged her closer, he remembered her prince; so eager to find her but needing safe passage through the channel. All to reach his princess, his Sleeping Beauty. Sacrificing herself for her people and a prize Hook had considered going after once.

“It’s all about footwork and balance,” he explained. “You probably aren’t familiar with this one. It’s more popular from where I’m from.” Aurora gave him a look but as he started leading her she went with it. Two long steps forward one long step back. Small step. Small step. The princess looked firmly ahead, exuding confidence that he could buy if her delicate hands weren’t gripping his hand and shoulder so tight as she tried to learn the steps. Hook hid his grin and watched her serious look start to relax from the corner of his eye.

Leaves and twigs cracked and crunched under their feet as they moved and they became more fluid, faster, as they went on. As the last of the tension melted from Aurora’s face, Hook spun her around so her back was pressed against his chest and his hands engulfed her slim shoulders. He leaned forward, his mouth close to her ear. “We call it the water dance. Only taught by the most experienced of dancing masters.” He felt her shiver right before he let go and backed away. “Now, would Fa Mulan be so kind as to lend her sword to her majesty? The katana is better suited for you, given that we haven’t a wide selection to choose from.”

Mulan’s expression was unreadable and after a moment she walked over and handed off the sword to Aurora. Something was exchanged in the look they gave one another that he brushed off as protectiveness over the sword. He picked up his own saber and swung it around to loosen up his arm before facing Aurora and her unsure expression. “Don’t look so frightened. I won’t hurt you. Gentleman’s honor.”

The look Aurora gave him wasn’t one he expected. She was scowling at him, cheeks pink and she held the katana rather menacingly. Easily. Much easier than she had been before. “You, Captain, are a scoundrel.”

Killian's eyes narrowed a little as he studied her. “I like to think myself more refined – oi!”

Aurora was suddenly swinging at him with such ferocity that he barely had time to deflect and get out of the way before she swung at him again. This wasn’t the girl who’d been tearful and frustrated just before. This was a woman incensed and fearsome – and actually experienced with a sword when she wasn’t fifteen minutes ago. He stumbled back so quickly he went sliding on the leaves and dodged back around a tree to avoid a swipe to his head. It only bought him a moment but it was enough for him to gain back his footing and parry back.

The two fell into the steps of the water dance, the sound of clashing metal clanging in the air. If he hadn’t lost so much ground from his initial surprise, he wouldn’t have found himself getting his feet swiped out from under him and back hitting the ground hard, knocking the air from his lungs. Killian looked up at the sky, at the burning bright blue through the branches of the trees. He blinked and there was Aurora above him and he felt the cool metal tip of the sword touching his chin.

“I had a dancing master for several years,” she said softly. “He died to save me. Everyone I love has died to save me. I won’t let it happen any more.” He swallowed – he couldn’t help it – and Aurora pulled the sword back. “Not today. Not ever.”

She tilted her head, her hair falling into her eyes and catching the sunlight streaming down. The sword tip pulled back and was replaced by the extended hand. “Now. Let’s go over it again, shall we?”


End file.
